1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an insole for shoes.
More specifically, the invention relates to a cushioned insole that is especially adapted for enhanced comfort, is suitable for use, universally, with many types of shoes, and is particularly useful in shoes where a low-profile insole is desired, such as, but not limited to, casual shoes, dress shoes and high heel shoes.
2. Background Art
Dress shoes and evening shoes, such as women's high heel shoes, are often uncomfortable, particularly when worn for long periods of time. This is a result, in part, because the higher the heel, the more pressure from the wearer's weight is concentrated through the ball of the wearer's foot. It is generally believed by those skilled in the art that creating a shoe that is truly comfortable for extended wear with a heel over two inches is next to impossible. With, for example, a two and one-half inch heel, pressure equal to approximately five times the wearer's body weight is experienced through the ball of the wearer's foot, and a three inch heel results in approximately seven times more stress on the forefoot than a one inch heel.
Through the years there have been many attempts to bring enhanced comfort to shoes. For example, prior shoes have used insoles padded with various materials. In many instances, these materials initially have very little or no appreciable cushioning effect. In other instances, after the shoes are worn for a period of time, the insole padding tends to compress due to the weight of the wearer, and the initial softness becomes firm under the wearer's foot. In an alternate approach, the outsoles of some shoes are made from rubber or other material that is softer than conventional leather-type soles. However, such outsoles are rather bulky; it is a style and condition which some people simply do not care for, and such outsoles are generally not suitable for higher fashion shoes such as dress shoes or conventional high heel shoes.
In my recent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/743,607, filed on Dec. 22, 2003, I teach a high heel shoe and cushioning system that address the above-noted drawbacks with a uniquely constructed cushioned insole layered on top of a uniquely constructed cushioned midsole to create an interaction of cushioned materials at the forepart of a shoe. The combination divides the pressure created by the foot between the cushion parts so that each component absorbs a portion of the pressure and the combination remains soft and comfortable under the wearer's foot even when the shoe is worn for extended periods of time. This new cushion system provides substantially enhanced comfort in the finished shoes. However, there remains a need for a shoe cushion system that establishes a similarly comfortable shoe, but which is suitable for use in shoes with a lower profile forepart, non-platform configuration, such as is often utilized with casual shoes, dress shoes, fashion high heel shoes, and shoes considered as “flats” or with minimum heels, as well as being suitable for use in other types of shoes.